To Cut Ties
by Igwash
Summary: New problems begin to arise after things seem to have calmed down, and this time, Izaya doesn't seem to be the one planning them! Instead, they are directed at him, and he must fight to protect his image and himself. But fighting solo isn't always too easy, and he realizes he need the help of the man he has sworn to hate and stay away from. Shizaya, warnings inside.


**Title- **To Cut Ties

**Pairing-** Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating- **M

**Disclaimer- **All characters, themes and settings depicted in this story belong to Narita Ryohgo and the Durarara! series... this idea and story are mine though :D

**Warnings: **_These are mostly meant for later on:_ There will be violence, rape, smut, gang fights, sexual innuendos, sexual frustrations, extreme egoism, colorful language, twincest, malexmale relationships, yadda yadda...

_**Also**__, this story will be based after the events that take place in Volume 9 of the Durarara novel series. There will be a lot of spoilers for those who haven't read the novels yet. Many characters from the novel will be present, those who do not come in the anime at all. If you wish to read this fic, it would be in your best interest to read the novels beforehand, but I will be explaining all characters in detail whenever they come, so there is no need to read the novels if you don't plan to and don't mind spoilers. That's all. Thank you_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Hi my names Izaya Orihara. Why would I introduce myself in the beginning of a story I write, you may ask. Stories are better and more intriguing to read when you are told the people's name after, could also be a good statement to enforce the question. Not that it matters how much you try to strengthen your point though. Because how could it when I have the perfect repercussion?

The reason I tell you my name is to get this story going with the facts laid out straight and, of course, true, since that is what facts are: truths. Giving true information is a specialty of mine, though I'd rather like to say that it is required for my job; thus, my honesty. Are you getting bored and wondering if I am starting to ramble? Well don't, because you can't. You see my dear friends, you are all inside my head.

Well, now you can probably assume I am off my rocker since I clearly hinted you are all 'readers' in the previous paragraphs. Yes, yes I did. No, it was not a mistake. Or maybe it was. It depends on your own opinions and impressions though. And I will just warn you all beforehand, you should probably keep a light heart and a lighter mind frame if you want to get through this story with the idea that I am, in fact, still sane, because if you begin to think I am high, this story cannot be associated with reality, eliminating my appeal for truth earlier on. Acceptance for anything and everything I am about to say is necessary. I don't know what will happen yet, as I am no fortune-teller (unfortunately) and what I write I myself am not aware of currently. But I must re-enforce the fact that all I say will be the truth. Yes, it will be embedded with my own opinions heavily, but my opinions in a self-narrated novel are just as important as truths, it can even be considered the same thing.

Ah, but now I am leading you to believe that this is a novel in some sort of physical text. I must assure you that it is not. This is a psychological story on a more mental level. Now, that sounded wrong. Here, let me rephrase it: this novel is being written in my mind. Alas, many may begin to doubt here, even you. Do you feel it? The claws of uncertainty and accusations in the corner of your heart, in the recesses of your mind? The ones that always lead to conflict between individuals? Well, I won't force you to quell their desires. All I want is for you to brush them as casually as you can off to the side while reading my story. This story may already seem unbelievable because if this is being written in my mind, then how can you read it? Well, I do not have an answer to that. You, yourself, may well be nothing more than figments of my imagination, conjured to keep me company through the duration of my story, as people in my reality will never have access to this documentary.

Now, you may be wondering why I am writing this seemingly pointless story. The reason would most likely be because I have a craving for my own thoughts to be made public. Or it could be because I want to distance myself from reality by making my life into a work of fiction. Or it could be both. Or it could be neither. I will not stress on that and we'll see if we can get back on the idea later on.

Alright, I know what you all want: for me to get on with the story. But you see my dear readers, I am already writing it. I write the facts of life and my opinions as I go. Currently, I am at my office in Shinjuku, working. At the moment, I am finding information for my job as an information broker. Is this the only job I have? No, it is not. I have numerous jobs and such, but being an informant takes up most of my time. I wouldn't even really call it a job, more like a hobby. It's not like I need the money or anything; it's just a lot of fun. And yes, I do things only if they are in my interest, and fun things are at the top of the list. I wouldn't say I am a narcissist so much as to say that I'm egocentric. My life only has room for one person, and that would have to be myself.

Does this lead you to wonder if I am a sociopath? Well I can answer with a fair degree of certainty that I am not, nor have I ever been. Sure, there is a higher level chance that I'm a psychopath, but you can cross sociopath right off. Like I said before, my main job is as an informant, and you can't exactly be an informant if you're too self-centered to indulge in the common activity of socializing. I use the term socializing loosely, seeing as it can be on different degrees. My way of socializing would be on the far end of the spectrum, if that end was to be labeled 'loquacious' compared to 'tranquil'.

I do not believe there is anything wrong with me. After all, humans are not perfect and I am no exception, genius intellect or not. I do, however, acknowledge the fact that other humans refer to me as some sort of 'psycho' or 'crazy person'. Of course, people are liable to their own opinions. I am not ordinary. That is a fact. It can be proven in many ways including my physique, intellect, and presence. Presence is an odd thing to say, I do agree. Most would refer it to 'aura' but I do not believe my being could be explained as aura so much as presence. I do not give off an intimidating aura. I know what I am talking about, seeing as I do know Shiki, a man with an incredibly powerful aura. I give off a unique presence which people notice and some grow attached to, though that is always dangerous on their end. Shizu-chan says it's my smell that always gets to him, though I don't have a particular smell that contrasts with the rest of humanity. But more on that beast later, or not at all in my opinion, though that will be impossible. The brute is a big part of my life whether I like it or not.

Sorry, I tend to get off topic quite easily. I'm a multi-tasker, so I do a lot of things at one time. For example, right now, I am writing this story in my head while browsing the worldwide web, as well as bugging my secretary, Namie. Not to mention the chat window I have open On my second laptop and am reading out of the corner of my eye, occasionally giving my own feedback when a topic being discussed interests me. I'll try to get this all down in my story, but don't blame me if I miss a thing or two because the world is so fast paced, it's hard to keep track when my attention is everywhere.

I just finished my conversation with Namie. To say the least, this time, the result was quite civil. She left the office to buy lunch from across the city. I guess writing a story in my head is a real stress reliever or she would have been asked to get ingredients from another city and then be asked to cook it perfectly in less than half an hour. Yup, I'm feeling very generous right now.

Oh look! I'm getting a call from Aoba-kun! Well, I'll continue this story another time then. It seems I must be off to my favorite city, and if I meet a certain monster, than I think I'll be too caught up to write this story accurately! Don't worry, this story will not continue from first-person perspective the whole time, since I like to think that I am a "watcher of human beings", and that does include myself. But alas, this story will still be written by me! So until next time my dear imagination, I'll see you in chapter one!

* * *

_**Please Review **_**:3**


End file.
